Dejarla Ir
by the-one-lonely
Summary: Arnold se da cuenta de sus errores. Disfruten C:


Aquí está, el peor día de mi vida, el día en que todo se acaba por completo. El día que nunca pensé que llegaría, el día que nunca debió llegar. El día que realmente la perdí. El día que debía ser el mejor día de mi vida, o eso creí alguna vez. El día en que ella le diría 'sí' a alguien más y sus vidas estarían unidas hasta que alguno de los dos se muriera. El día donde mi felicidad se esfumaba por completo de mi vida.

Yo, el hombre predilecto de cualquier mujer y alguna vez, de ella también. Yo, el hombre paciente y cauteloso. Yo, el hombre que no la supo apreciar de joven pero que de grande se había dado cuenta de la gema que se encontraba frente a él. Yo, el hombre que la dejó escapar por entre sus dedos. Yo, el hombre que lo perdería todo dentro de una hora.

Me miro en el espejo y veo dos ojos cansados y rojos porque no pudieron dormir en toda la noche pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Sabiendo que ella no podría ser mía nunca más. Sabiendo que la dejé ir cuando la tenía enterrada en los dedos, en la piel. Me mojo la cara tratando de desvanecer los rastros de una noche de insomnio. No lo logro, sigo con el resultado de mi estupidez.

Salgo del baño para regresar a mi cama y ver hacia el techo. Suspiro antes de llevarme las manos a la cara y ahogar un grito de desesperación

"¿Qué fue lo que hice?" me pregunto en voz alta "Ah, es cierto…"

 _Estaba de regreso en Hillwood después de cuatro años de ausencia. No había querido regresar en vacaciones, mi familia prefería irme a visitar a la Universidad, les gustaba más la ciudad donde yo me encontraba pero siempre encontraban algún pretexto para no mudarse. Estaba por encontrarme con la pandilla en el bar de sodas cuando la vi._

 _Habíamos renovado nuestra amistad en la preparatoria. Cuatro años de travesuras y apoyo moral. Habíamos compartido mucho: nuestras primeras relaciones de pareja, bueno, las mías, mi primera experiencia con el alcohol (que ella aborrece por cierto), un sinfín de cosas más._

 _La saludé entusiasmado deseando que cuatro años de ausencia no hubieran afectado una amistad tan larga. Ella me abrazó en cuanto llegó hasta donde estaba yo y por un momento todo parecía estar bien. Nos separamos y ahí comenzó la duda. Ella me sonrió y fuimos a otro lado, el reencuentro con los demás había quedado en el olvido. Platicamos de todo y de nada, parecía que el tiempo no había cambiado la amistad tan estrecha que compartíamos._

" _Mi papá murió" dije "por eso regresé"_

" _Yo…"_

" _No tienes que decir nada, sólo quería decírselo a alguien"_

 _Ella me ofreció su mano como apoyo y yo la tomé cual hombre sediento en el desierto al ver un poco de agua. Casi enseguida me distrajo, le agradecí internamente por eso. Toda la tarde se pasó rápido y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya estaba dejándola en su casa con la promesa de volver a pasar el día juntos en otra ocasión._

 _Los días pasaron y para cuando caí en cuenta, ya estaba consiguiendo un trabajo en Hillwood. No podía dejar a mi mamá ni a mi hermana sola. El primer día de trabajo fui a cenar con ella; había recibido una buena oferta en Nueva York y esperaban su respuesta. Quería reunirse conmigo porque no estaba segura si irse o no. Como buen amigo que soy la convencí para que se fuera, era un trabajo que realmente le apasionaba._

 _Su sonrisa no fue lo que esperaba pero casi enseguida la mejoró y decidí no preocuparme. Continuamos toda la noche hablando de su nuevo trabajo y no volvimos a tocar el tema de su lejanía. Al día siguiente la fui a despedir al aeropuerto y finalmente fui con mis amigos al bar de sodas. Saludé a mi mejor amigo con nuestro saludo especial y saludé a su novia, consecuentemente se trataba de su mejor amiga._

" _¿Le dijiste que se fuera?" su amiga preguntó enojada._

" _Era lo que ella quería" dije sorprendido; si era su amiga, ¿por qué se molestaba tanto? ¿Qué no entendía la oportunidad que estaba aprovechando? "¿No debí hacerlo?"_

 _Mi amigo se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró justo como lo hacía de jóvenes cada vez que me quería explicar algo que para él era demasiado obvio. "Te voy a dar un golpe en la cabeza si no deduces qué hiciste mal"_

" _Ella quería que le dijeras que no se fuera" respondió su novia de inmediato al ver mi cara de confusión._

" _Ella no lo dijo" me rasqué la cabeza._

" _¡Hombres!" gritó enojada "¿Qué no entienden las indirectas?"_

 _Le iba a responder pero mi amigo me señaló que no lo hiciera, decidí seguir su consejo._

" _¿Por qué no querría irse?" decidí preguntar._

" _¿En serio no conoces la razón viejo?" preguntó mi amigo._

" _No"_

" _Está enamorada, de ti" dijo su novia "lleva bastante tiempo enamorada de ti"_

" _Pero eso es imposible, sólo somos amigos"_

" _Aléjate de mi vista, te quiero pegar" decidí no enojarla más._

 _El resto del día no pude concentrarme en nada más, ni el trabajo ni en mi familia, nada. Lo único que ocupaba espacio en mi cabeza era ella. Si no quería irse debía haberse quedado. ¿También la quiero de esa manera? Mi primer pensamiento negaba rotundamente cualquier posibilidad de reciprocar su sentir. La quería, sí, pero como una amiga. Decidí ignorar rotundamente lo que su mejor amiga había dicho, si no venía de su boca o puño y letra, no tenía por qué creerlo._

 _En los días siguientes comencé a ser más consciente de lo que estaba pasando entre los dos. Nuestro trato podía interpretarse como algo más aunque no fuera el caso. Decidí concentrarme en el trabajo, era lo único seguro. Después llegó el día en que no podía más, tenía que saber. Agarré mi celular y por primera vez en mi vida fui lo más directo posible: 'Me dijeron algo hace un par de semanas que me dejó pensando y tengo que saber. ¿Tu querías quedarte por mí?'_

 _La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato: 'obvio, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?'. Aquello me dejó helado, ¿desde cuándo era ella tan audaz? Decidí continuar indagando: '¿por qué no me dijiste?'. Esta vez la respuesta tardó en llegar, pero en cuanto sentí la vibración en mi pantalón abrí la conversación para leer la respuesta: 'si te hubiera dicho, ¿me hubieras dicho que me quedara?'_

 _Aquello me dejó pensando y por más que traté de encontrar la respuesta, no pude. Las siguientes semanas siguieron como antes, sólo que ahora estaba más consciente de lo que había pasado en primaria. Su actitud arisca cada que me veía, la manera en que siempre encontrar la forma de molestarme y llenarme la cabeza de bolitas de papel ensalivadas. Siempre le estaré agradecido por cederme el premio cuando ganó el concurso de poesía en sexto año. Siempre pensé que lo había hecho porque se sentía mal por la manera en que me trataba desde que entramos a la escuela pero al parecer ella siempre me había querido, ¿no?_

 _La siguiente vez que nos vimos fue cuando ella regresó a Hillwood para visitar a su madre, como dos años después. La fui a buscar al aeropuerto y en el camino platicamos como si la conversación del celular nunca hubiera pasado. Al llegar a su casa me despedí de ella y quedamos en vernos al día siguiente. Al regresar a mi casa me di cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado._

 _Cuando volvimos a salir, fuimos al bar de sodas al que íbamos de niños. Reímos como si la vida se nos fuera a ir en un suspiro y cuando la volví a regresar a su casa tomé el valor para besarla. Tal vez ese fue un error, pero en ese momento no me importó. Ella parecía querer resistirse pero después dejó que sucediera. No tengo palabras para describir lo tonto que había sido de pequeño cuando no me di cuenta que la tenía frente a mí._

" _¿Qué estás haciendo cabeza de balón?" preguntó ella cuando la solté._

" _Me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste" sonreí._

" _No es eso" dijo ella sonrojada "sólo no quiero que creas que esto es por la fiebre del momento"_

 _En ese momento me paré en seco, tal vez fue lo más estúpido que pude haber hecho. Ella me miró confusa y se separó de mí apartando la mirada. Se llevó una de sus manos hacia su nuca y trató de buscar una excusa para que yo me fuera._

" _Lo siento Helga, es sólo que se me vino algo a la mente" dije "¿te vas a quedar en Hillwood?"_

" _Arnold, yo…"_

 _Ambos nos quedamos en un silencio un poco incómodo. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos cómo mejorar la situación. Me quedé mirándola un rato y disfrutando de su presencia por unos momentos más. Ella me miró y sonrió algo melancólica._

" _Es increíble que por fin cuando pasó algo que he estado deseando desde niña, yo misma me interponga en mi camino" ella se rio. "Arnold, yo tengo un trabajo en Nueva York, me encanta, me fascina, no puedo imaginar algún otro trabajo que me vaya a traer tanta felicidad como lo hace este"_

 _Yo no pude expresar palabra, si bien el trabajo que había conseguido en Hillwood no me daba completa felicidad, al menos podía ver a mi familia más seguido y estaba con mis amigos. Puede que mi trabajo no fuera del todo perfecto pero al menos había otras cosas que lo hacían menos pesado._

" _Arnold, ¿no quieres intentarlo?"_

" _No creo que podamos Helga" dije "no dudo que tu no me vayas a engañar y ten por seguro que lo último que yo haría sería engañarte" dije "pero no quiero ser la piedra que impida que conozcas a alguien Helga"_

" _No necesito conocer a alguien más cabeza de balón"_

" _Helga, ¿cada cuánto vienes a Hillwood?" pregunté "No puedes ni decirme porque es realmente raro que vengas, creo que es la primera vez en dos años que vienes" dije y le tomé las manos "estás muy feliz en tu trabajo en Nueva York, debí haberte dicho que no te fueras pero no lo hice" dije "me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho en ese momento pero ahora es muy tarde"_

" _Muy bien Arnold, no insistiré" dijo ella soltándose de mi agarre "pero recuerda que tú lo quisiste así"_

 _Después de ese día no volvimos a hablar como antes. Nuestros mensajes eran escasos y poco frecuentes. Cuando ella venía me enteraba hasta que ella estaba por irse. Supongo que sí, yo había causado esta falta de comunicación. Poco después me enteré que había empezado una relación con Brainy. Por un momento me enojé ya que Brainy también estaba en Hillwood. Por fuera parecía que ella sólo quería tener un novio en otra ciudad pero por dentro, yo sabía que ella tenía confianza suficiente como para no estar al lado de su novio y confiar en que estarían bien juntos._

Y ahora, en menos de 10 minutos, Helga se casaría con Brainy. Llevaban casi cinco años de estar juntos y no parecían dejarse de querer. Por un lado me sentía bien por él, la había querido desde pequeños y de grande consiguió que ella lo quisiera. Quería darme de golpes pero ya estaba en la iglesia. Las personas ya estaban sentadas y Phoebe ya estaba del lado de las damas de honor. Gerald estaba a mi lado comiéndose a su esposa con la mirada. Se veía tan feliz, algo que yo no podía estar.

Pronto, todos se sentaron y la marcha nupcial ya estaba escuchándose. Volteé justo cuando Helga estaba bajo el marco de la entrada en su vestido blanco y siendo escoltada por su padre. Se veía tan hermosa.

Mientras hacía su camino hacia el altar no pude pensar en lo que pudo ser y no fue. Pudimos haber sido tan felices, pudimos haber peleado como locos y luego reconciliarnos hasta el amanecer, pudimos haber aprendido tanto uno del otro, pudimos haber viajado a tantos lugares, pudimos habernos amado inmensamente, pero no fue así. Mi cobardía nos separó y ahora está con otro.

Sigo pensando en lo mucho que la pude haber hecho feliz y justo cuando los veo besarse viene el último pensamiento que podré tener hacia ella ya que después de esta boda me iré a San Lorenzo. ' _Debo dejarla ir'_


End file.
